


The Perils of Overpopulation

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, In-Ze Twins, Kryptonian Appettite, Kryptonian Catnip!Alex Danvers, Kryptonians Are Cats, Poor Alex being forced to eat vegetables, Vasquez Finds Alex's Problems Halarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex finds that Astra may (MAY) have had a point about the scarcity of earth's resources.





	The Perils of Overpopulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Double.

Since the In-Ze's entered Alex's life – and refused to leave, despite the better than adequate apartments that the DEO provided for them in the city free of charge - many things have doubled. Kara was quite the change enough, at the time, but her mother and aunt are even more so, and worse. Kara was a child, when she arrived, and Alex wasn't that much older. But she is now, and they are adults too. And yet they all seem to think that she's the most interesting thing since cheesy garlic toast.

She has to deal with double the body heat in bed at night and in Kryptonian cat-piles on the couch every Game Night and Movie Night and time she's caught off guard. It's alright in winter, more than alright, and does wonders for the heating bills. In summer it's a completely different question. Unless they pout. That's when having three superpowered aliens with the ability to breathe ice comes in handy. It's also quite useful around Christmas.

_More _than twice the times she catches herself being stared at like she personally invented interstellar travel and gets too flustered to function, which is fine in her apartment, or even when they're at National City's farmer's market, but it's happened far too many times at work too. Vasquez doesn't have to do more than _look_ at her these days, in the middle of what should be a perfectly normal and dry briefing, and Alex can tell they're laughing.

Worst of all, it means double or more than the usual amount of food that needs to be bought, prepared, hoarded and hidden, or else she has to deal with not one but three cranky kryptonians with low blood sugar. She even has to buy _vegetables_. Astra does her bit with the small garden growing on her windowsill, but still. Vegetables. It means a sub-zero amount of potstickers to herself, even when she plans ahead and orders four times her normal order.

* * *

Somehow, Maggie is the only one Alex can complain to. M'gann is a bartender, but she's also hanging around J'onn a lot these days. Lucy's still fighting the good fight in Dc, and Vasquez ... Vasquez is useless. She can keep a secret, but Alex's life's woes are not _funny._

She walks into the bar to find Alex already there, and halfway across the counter getting their first round of the evening besides. It's not a bad view.

"If that's not a double, I'm gonna be making trouble."

And she's threatening the barkeeper. This is their usual joint though, so all he does is roll his eyes at her over Alex's head.

Maggie's totally not boasting about being taller for once, nope, that's not her at all.

"Hey nerd. Do I have to rescue Pikkachu too?"


End file.
